Induction coils employed in heat treating production parts are clamped in a fixture with copper bus bar connections, designated as "fishtails" in the art, which are elongated and required to conduct high amperage. This in turn requires intimate contact under clamping pressure. When a change of induction coil is involved in converting to different size or shape of work piece to be heat treated, conventional practice has involved unscrewing clamp elements which have held the fixture and induction coil bus bars in required intimate contact. This has been standard practice, notwithstanding the identity of the induction coil terminal bus bars per se, which would facilitate standard clamping means.